


Distracting Kisses

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Distracting Kisses

”I really have to go,” you said, repeating yourself for the fifth time in as many minutes. Jaskier nodded but pulled you back in for another kiss. And another. And another. And you knew if you really wanted to you could shove him off and he would relent but it was hard to stay strong when you’d much rather stay than go to work.

“What if you just quit?” he asked, only half joking, “With our talents combined we could find employment anywhere in the world.”

“Yes but I am in the world here and you know that,” you replied.

“True,” he sighed, “Alright just one more kiss.”

“Very well,” you said, sensing a trap.

He pulled you back in slowly, giving you time to take a long look at him from the broad shoulders and finely sculpted arms that his sheer undershirt displayed, the dark pelt of hair that covered but did not obscure the toned chest beneath. Your eyes traveled further up from the thick neck that displayed some of your work from prior activities which you would know were still there hidden under his doublet when he performed that night. Up to the strong curve of his jaw, the structured cheekbones, the kiss-ravaged lips that were red and slightly swollen (you’d bitten him just a tad too hard but neither of you regretted it). The nose that you’d made him blush by complimenting and the eyes, those damn eyes that were as expressive and beautiful as the ocean that shared its hue. He knew exactly what he was doing but then again, so did you, and you let him pull you back under into another kiss that began with a soft brush of mouth glancing off mouth and quickly fell into something much deeper and hungrier and dangerous. When his tongue swept once more into your mouth and you felt your body arch into his you knew you had two choices; act quickly to break you apart or surrender to losing your job as you inevitably stumbled back into bed together. Regrettably, you needed the work.

You slid your hands, cold from the autumn air that suffused the room, under the loose hem of his undershirt. He arced backwards away from you making a sharp yelp of surprise at the sensation.

“Thank you for a lovely time!” you said, already backing up towards the door.

“Will I see you tonight?” he asked, recovering from the shock and moving towards you again.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it!” you called behind your shoulder.

“And we can continue this… conversation later?”

You chance a look back at him, eyes pleading and twinkling all at once (those damn eyes).

“I wouldn’t miss it,” you repeat with a meaningful smile and then, before he can move any closer, you slam the door behind you.


End file.
